drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylandia Kaiserian
Email: PhoenixFlame113@aol.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'1 Weight: 95 Age: 14 Place of Origin: Cairhien Stats Rank: Warder Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Saber Secondary Weapon: Short Bow Tertiary Weapon: Knives History ?Shy? is the word most often used to describe Sylandia, though ?uncertain?, ?nervous?, and ?taciturn? aren?t far behind. Like most Cairhienin, she is somewhat dark-skinned, but she makes even Cairhienin look talkative and trusting. She jumps at shadows, refuses to sit with her back to a room, and generally won?t approach women closer than three feet. Men she avoids altogether. People sleeping in nearby rooms often are awoken by her violent nightmares: mostly, she foregoes sleep as much as possible. For no apparent reason, she is frequently seen staring off into space, and panics if someone startles her out of her reverie. She has no friends and tries to keep contact with other people to a bare minimum. Syl comes from a large family of Cairhienin merchants, the only girl among five older brothers. Her mother was a distant woman preoccupied with her own troubles; her father made no secret of his hatred for his daughter from birth. Scars from burns and beatings criss-cross her back and legs in silent testimony to his rage. Her preferred mode of dress includes a coat with the collar turned up to hide the scar received when her father threw a paring knife at her. The cause of Maniel Kaiserian?s grudge is not clear, but is likely a product of a naturally unstable character and suspicion about Syl?s true parentage. A bitter, broken woman, Alien Kaiserian had a constant stream of lovers to distract her from her grief and the raging violence of her husband. While they can hardly be blamed, Syl?s older brothers also contributed to her misery in emulation of their father, though they tended to be less physical. Syl?s two most prized possessions are a compilation of adventure stories and a doll she made herself from corn shucks and discarded sewing material. Although she knows she?s too old to play with dolls, Telli is still a dear friend; Syl secretly reads an adventure story to her every night before putting the doll to bed. Three months ago Maniel broke some of her ribs in an apparent attempt to kill her before her brothers pulled him off her. Even the meekest of souls have their breaking point, and the incident fanned a certain spark of strength into a tiny flame, fragile but bright. As soon as her ribs healed, Syl packed Telli, her book, and a few coins into a travel sack and stole the family horse to head for Tar Valon. Why she decided to become a Warder is unclear even to her, except that they were featured often in her stories. Syl doesn?t know one end of a sword from the other, but she?s determined to make something of herself, or at least as determined as she?s able to be. Category:WS 8 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios